1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new image pickup apparatus and a new zoom lens. In particular, the present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus suitable for a digital still camera, a digital video camera, and a camera portion of a mobile phone etc., the image pickup apparatus using an image processing system capable of efficiently correcting a lateral chromatic aberration, and also relates to a zoom lens for the image pickup apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an image pickup apparatus using a solid-state image pickup element, such as a digital still camera, is widely used. With the wide use of the digital still camera, reduction in size and cost, and increase in performance are demanded for the image pickup apparatus. In particular, as the pixel pitch of the image pickup apparatus becomes extremely small, a chromatic aberration to be generated at an optical system becomes noticeable. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-299874 and No. 2004-336106 have suggested a method of correcting a chromatic aberration to be generated at an optical system by using an image processing system provided in an image pickup apparatus.